


Croissance

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Djellibeybi, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Ptorothée, fertile crescent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des trucs à faire grandir.





	Croissance

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Croissance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Pyramids_  
>  **Personnage :** Ptraci (Ptorothée)  
>  **Genre :** gen/politique ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** " _Crescent_ " d'après HalfAMoon> (croissant)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 115

Le Djellibeybi se tient au milieu de ce que les étrangers appellent le Croissant Fertile ; Ptraci apprend cela quand elle prend sa place à la tête du royaume et ouvre les frontières, mais se méprend sur le terme. Surprise ! sa majesté s’accompagne de pouvoirs divins : les Pieds Verts.  
Elle veut développer son royaume, dépasser les temps justement dépassés, et ça n’était pas ce qu’elle avait en tête mais bon, il faut bien nourrir le peuple et l’amuser, alors une belle démonstration… 

Non mais vraiment ça serait mieux de ne dépendre que d’eux-mêmes et d’un fleuve fiable, plutôt que d’une reine magique, mais elle va apprivoiser ce rôle au fur et à mesure.


End file.
